Talk:Savannah Heat
Despite the description saying 'in the area', Savannah Heat only strikes nearby, sadly. Sandstorm, on the other hand, is amazing for new pulsing DoT's, while Mind Blast is the hottest (pun intended) new Fire Elite, in my opinion. But I digress. Merengue 20:00, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm confused. Does the damage increase each second?-Thomas 10:44, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::I found the description quite clear. Believe so — Skuld 11:08, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Hmmm. So if I read the spell description correctly, it does 17 damage in the first second, 17+13 in the second second, 17+13+13 in the third, etc. In total that is 17*5 +13*10 = 215 damage. That would not be too exceptional for an elite spell. Depending on how it works, it could also deal 13 damage in the first second, then add 75 damage to the total. --Xeeron 07:42, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :It works the first way. First Elementalist elite I unlocked that weekend. At 18 Fire Magic, it deals 21 base damage, with +19 each second, for 295 AoE damage over 5 seconds. 59 DPS isn't so bad, if you can keep them in it. A little more damage for cheaper and faster recharge than Searing Heat. Still, unless they fix the AoE and give it a cool animation, I'd rather just attune myself or run some other energy management and throw out an occasional Rodgort's Invocation -> Liquid Flame. Merengue 02:28, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Can anyone confirm that the description is accurate in causing straight, non-typed damage? :It's not armour-ignoring, and I'm pretty sure it's elemental, as it hits rangers for woefully poor damage, as usual, but I couldn't say if it were fire or not. I think it's just another bad description, like Lava Arrows, that Anet is so well known for. Merengue 11:07, 14 October 2006 (CDT) ::Aren't the first and the last note about the same subject? the last one is useless, in my opinion Nounours21 07:01, 18 December 2006 (CST) * Although the spell does not specify a damage type, this spell inflicts fire damage. * Unlike its description suggests, the damage is not armour ignoring. If your wanting to know total damage from Savannah Heat, after some number of seconds of someone standing in it, you can use these 'formulas', rather than long math lines. After 1 second, the Savannah Heat would have put out 1x the listed damage. After 2 seconds, 3x the listed damage. After 3, 6x. After 4, 10x. And for after 5 seconds, or the total damage, it's listed damage times 15. Just gives an easier/faster way to see how much the little increments will work out to in the end when doing skill points. Niobium 23:25, 12 December 2006 (CST) Savannah Heat and Deep Freeze I don't see this being a huge deal for pve, RA, or TA, but imagine the uses when stacked and used with Deep Freeze, which is also area effect and a slow hex at 66%, to keep them in the area. This combo could add alot of pressure when used in GvG or HoH with the right team build. Try Gale. 3/5's immobility, and if you consider that they probably wont move the first second, that gives them 1.25 seconds (assuming you cast immediatly) for then to get out of Savannah's heat. Add pre-incendiary bonds and a follow up fireball for a instant monk PK. 67.42.75.190 18:48, 24 January 2007 (CST) Bah, forgot to log in. Xenopia Impellus 18:48, 24 January 2007 (CST) Alter control, anyone? Not that it matters anymore with 6v6, because ill never have room for a weird ele again,but this can be an amazing alter control skill. arcane echo, throw both up, and anything on that alter gets off quick, or dies Sandstorm Trashes this for alter control and for general AOE, as it has the ability to do 700 damage for the same duration as this and is a NEARBY range. This is a mediocre elite in my opinion. Duncan Dragoon 01:53, 14 November 2006 (CST) It's spelt "Altar".--Silk Weaker It's spelled "spelled". --Shattered Self 04:45, 1 March 2007 (CST) LOL [[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 15:55, 1 March 2007 (CST) It's spelt "spelt" -_- Merriam Webster says it's spelled "spelled", though it can be pronounced "spelled" or "spelt". --Shattered Self 19:13, 4 March 2007 (CST) corrections: * alter means to change while altar means a place of worship * spelt is not a word while spelled is the past tense of spell there we go, done deal. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 16:29, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Clarification: 'spelt' is the usual British spelling; 'spelled' is the American. They're both equally correct. Google away; you'll find hundreds of verifications. You're absolutely right about the difference between altar and alter, however! :) Nynn 20:54, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :xD FINE! --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 09:24, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Firestorm? Id it just me or does the ingame animation look almost exactly like Firestorm ecept with the searing explosion thing on the bottom?-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 14:22, 8 January 2007 (CST) :It's Searing Heat + Fire Storm at the same time (in animation terms, of course). Shido 13:33, 9 January 2007 (CST) :IIRC it looks like a few firestorms — Skuld 14:38, 8 January 2007 (CST) chop chop the article notes, a lot of useless info im going to bed -- Xeon 11:47, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Done. An extremely overpowered skill in pvp 4 srs?! — Skuld 11:50, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::yah! dis skill is wai 1337!! --Rickyvantof 06:46, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Skill picture This is somehow a nice skill to see, I think it is the coolest looking skill picture evar! --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:34, 20 January 2007 (CST) note repetition From notes: *At 16 Fire Magic, the first pulse deals 21 damage, the second deals 42, the third deals 63, the fourth deals 84, and the final pulse deals 105 damage. (315 total) *Damage dealt is cumulative. For instance, it deals a total of 255 damage at rank 12 Fire Magic (17 + 34 + 51 + 68 + 85 damage) to anything that stays in range for the full duration. The notes are effectivly the same. removing the second. --Hyrim 00:34, 22 January 2007 (CST) What Eles have been wanting for ages Is AoE denial. Finally this skill gives the ability to make an area "off-limits" for a time, as most people will try to run out of it. The damage is just enough that you don't want to stand in it. It's great for scattering people you don't want using their skills with impunity. The 5 energy was a huge buff, this skill is seeing use everywhere now. Talking PvP of course. --Macros 09:57, 6 March 2007 (CST) :Sandstorm does this as well. -DV ::Which is why it was used before it got nerfed. Now it does less damage for more energy with a higher recharge. --Macros 14:55, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Your mostly right. Whats so nice about it, is that if someone wanders into it (maybe their asleep or something, I dunno) after 3-4 seconds, they take a whuppin. So now, if anyone sees the animation, they know that touching those flames is going to singe them, even more than if they STARTED in them.Twinkie Doomcaster 01:38, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Animation- related? Should those 3 skills be in related just because 1/2 the animation is the same? I think related should be that the skills have similar effects, not stuff like that -_-. - Skakid9090 18:30, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :I don't particularly think sandstorm is related either. Fire storm and the searings are definitely not any more related than practically any other AoE. --Fyren 10:31, 21 March 2007 (CDT) What the hell is the icon? Maybe I'm blind, but I don't recognize what that is. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 09:27, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :It's a fiery meteor crashing into the savanna. Or it could be an immolated hot air baloon. --Macros 03:16, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::I think it's a desert (savannah) with a huge flame hoovering above it (heat) --Rickyvantof 13:18, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :::Meh, nah, its a forest, with a big gigantic fireball headed torwards its way, as hot as a (savannah desert), my description doesnt make sense, but obviously there are trees and a big fireball in the picture xD! (t- ) 14:36, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::::As a side note, those are trees only found in the savannah (duh). 14:40, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :::::There are no trees in the savannah, (SUPER DUH) ;), no water for them! (t- ) 14:48, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Savannah not Sahara --Gimmethegepgun 14:50, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Actually, I believe it's a tilted view of a savannah, where the sun appears to have erupted into a giant fireball. Probably it's intended to be a scene from the point of view of a guy who's collapsing due to heat exhaustion. -Anon ::::::::I always thought it was Heat from the Savannah. Icy Hot Ben 12:00, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Now that i really study it, it seems to be a huge fireball (summoned by an ele) in the middle of a forest, and its burning all the trees around it, turning it into a Savannah. hence, the name. Cnk3 23:37, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :: You guys know there are oak savannahs right? Being a savannah doesn't mean its treeless xP Docta Jenkins 01:26, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, ignoring the fireball for a second, the picture is obviously a savannah (plains with scattered trees, and those trees are the iconic shape for savannah trees) that has been slightly tilted. The fireball, therefore, is either a fireball being dropped on the savannah, or a quick and easy visual representation of heat to make it pretty obvious it's a kill-stuff-with-fire spell on the fly. Personally I take the second interpretation. The grass/trees is the savannah, and the fireball is the (cunning metaphor for) heat. Now, are we done dredging up old discussions? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:14, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: I think you're all wrong. Since this just became a "get the last word in" discussion. I was simply informing people of a fact. Not "dredging up" old discussions. Docta Jenkins 04:32, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's clearly a flaming badger. See for yourself. --Macros 04:44, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Aw, that poor, poor sheep :( --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:13, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I did not click on them repeatedly, I swear. --Macros 17:31, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Animation I've noticed that after the last update, the animation for this skill is the same as the animation for the attunement spells. Searing Flames was doing that too. Bug? --Wizardboy777 14:39, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Meteor Storm or just Meteor? Is meteor enough to keep your foes in the AoE, or does Meteor storm do it better? --Rickyvantof 13:19, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :neither does it very well. Use Deep Freeze + Gale. --50x19px user:Zerris 13:22, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Recent revert Firestorm2 Please dont revert a revert, you have to bring it up in the talk page first for discussion. I have been using SH for awhile and i have never been branded as a fire stormer, also firestorm isnt so bad anymore, much better skills out there but hamstorms jumped for joy when it was buffed. I think the note is useless. -- Xeon 20:15, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :The note is completely stupid. First of all they could just look at what skills you are using when you cast it. Second of all anyone who cries at you for using a skill you're not using doesn't deserve to be listened to anyway. Third of all, the animation is different than Fire Storm. Also, please read GW:1RV. --Macros 20:24, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::Fourth of all, who cares if they think you are using Fire Storm? Not a whole lot they can do about it. --Macros 20:28, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :::Sorry about the revert rule, never knew about that. in my defense, i have been accused of using firestorm along with a friend of mine when using SH and I was just making a warning in order to prevent confusion. I understand why you would think it useless and I will not change it again. thank you for alerting me to the revert rule. --Firestorm2 20:38, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Thank you for understanding. If anyone accused me of using Fire Storm instead of Savannah Heat I would laugh at them. --Macros 20:40, 16 July 2007 (CDT) It couldn't be... http://www.penny-arcade.com/comic/2006/01/18 Most tenuous link ever, but it's there. --Ckal Ktak 09:56, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Trivia I don't get it --Blue.rellik 03:46, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Lazy Animation Anet was really lazy with the animation for this skill,its just a shorter firestorm and searing heat/tenai's heat combined,anet needs to start doing some work with the animation for skills,instead of just copying them. :Then don't play guild wars for 50$/6 months M s4 21:14, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::OH NOES! NOW MY GUILD WARS IS RUINED BECAUSE OF THIS --Blue.rellik 21:39, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Did i ever say it was ruined,no,but they are getting lazy,look at the skill icons for some skills,some of them look exactly alike,they didnt even make one elite skill for eye of the north,and all they died for this skill was make a new text and icon. :You're whining over something that isn't important. Cry me a river. Build me a bridge. Get over it --Blue.rellik 20:56, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::Talk about being completely rude and uncalled for. He was stating a fact. No need to make an ass out of yourself over it.--4.243.40.254 08:12, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :::He was pointing out something incredibly pointless and inane. Near all weapon attacks have the same animation as other weapons of the same type. Anet suxxor bcoz dey dont mack new stuf for all atax. See I can make stupidly pointless comments as well --Blue.rellik 00:09, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I second that. While blunt, he makes a point. It doesn't matter what animation it is, it still will kill someone. Would you prefer a nice animation, but it never appearing in NF? Skills take time to develop. Mechanics in what will happen is rather easy, making it appear on the screen is much harder. A-Net has around 6 months to make a new campaign, animating monsters and NPCs take their time. Who can blame them that they may reuse a animation? Unlike most reknown game companies, A-net has much less to make a game work. If you don't like the way A-net does skills. Simple. Stop playing Guild Wars. Simple as that, you'll never ever see savannah heat again. And, in advance, I will ignore your next comment if your going to flame us about reusing a skill animation. Flechette 00:28, 23 August 2007 (CDT) I have an idea, why don't you all just drop it. This is turning into a pointless flame-war between what I see as multiple Trolls. Rellik and Flechette, stop picking on the anon for expressing his opinion. Mr Anon, don't be suckered into replying in kind. It just makes things work. Everyone just shut up and go back to your lives, okthxbye. We all have better things to do than snipe at each other with piddly insults all day. (T/ ) 00:37, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Done. I have no idea why anyone would start a flame war over the animation. I have actual reason to question the foundation of the query. But the bottom line has to be: It's a elite skill that happens to be in Fire Magic and uses the searing heat/teinai's heat animation. Period. Flechette 00:48, 23 August 2007 (CDT) I hardly see how I was flaming, that was pretty light. In fact I thought I was making a point. Or maybe it's the fact that I'm not soft --Blue.rellik 00:57, 23 August 2007 (CDT) I consider comments like "Anet suxxor bcoz dey dont mack new stuf for all atax. See I can make stupidly pointless comments as well" (Rellik) to be demeaning to the anon's integrity, and "Stop playing Guild Wars. Simple as that, you'll never ever see savannah heat again. And, in advance, I will ignore your next comment if your going to flame us about reusing a skill animation." (Flechette) to be condescending and in violation of GW:YAV. Respect other posters, whether you agree with then or not. Do not belittle others for their comments, no matter how silly or insignificant they may seem. And don't give me that bull about "I'm a blunt guy so I can be forgiven". We have certain expectations for behavior here at GWiki. If you cannot fulfill those, regardless of your natural inclinations, then too bad. (T/ ) 01:08, 23 August 2007 (CDT) I am not making myself in any way possible superior to mr. anon. And my "And, in advance, I will ignore your next comment if your going to flame us about reusing a skill animation." I was simply pre-emptying the fact the anon may snap at me saying "it's a skill animation, yay!". Making myself look superior is not what I want and I have not taken any effort to make myself so. If anything I was giving a some what logical but in the eyes of some, harsh statement. If you do not see the source, then you cannot see the contents. Flechette 01:21, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Soooooo Entropy endorses all types of posts? Ok then. Savanahh does alot of damage if someone stands in it for a long time. That is my opinion, don't insult me -- Blue.rellik 01:24, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Please stop being complete fucktards and embrace your better sides. Your continued disrespect for integrity and negligence of intent disgust me; I regret to say that trying to educate you on Wiki etiquette is a lost cause. "To be frank", as Flechette says...You, sir, would be out of your depth in a parking lot puddle. Good day, and don't come crying to me when your elitist attitude comes around and bites you in the ass one day. You can't say I didn't try to warn you. (T/ ) 01:28, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Hey. You called me a 'fucktard'. Isn't that flaming? I haven't called anyone any insulting word here. Maybe you should get off your high horse and look at what happened here, did I actually say the poster was useless? Did I ever say he shouldn't be here? No. I said his comment was pointless, big difference, because I'm sure even you can admit. I could complain that he vandalized my user-page but I don't hurt easy --Blue.rellik 01:32, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Mocking a user ("That is my opinion, don't insult me" for example) is as good as a flame. You should try Empathy or perhaps even Sympathy sometime, they would do you good. As it is you simply have no consideration for the feelings of anyone but yourself. (T/ ) 01:41, 23 August 2007 (CDT) I recall Auron saying being an ass isn't a ban-able offence. And that applies here, I didn't directly insult anyone directly, I was patronzing/'being an ass' on what they said, which is very different. My question, do you suggest that everyone accepts what everyone says about the game? --Blue.rellik 01:47, 23 August 2007 (CDT) I will not take part in this no longer. I don't care if someone just called me a fucktard which breaks NPA regardless, I will not let myself be lumped with rellik and be ripped down. Rellik. You have to change that attitude there. Obviously entrophy is stressed/stretched out here but I don't care about that either. This wiki is for the discussion of skills and the ability to help others. Currently neither of you are doing that right now. Neither was I but I'm not going any further into this war. I will not and never will care about what people think of me as long as I can discuss the issues of guild wars without a all-out war happening. This can't go any further. Makes amends or admits things but stop this madness. Flechette 01:53, 23 August 2007 (CDT) This discussion has gotten a little out of hand. I understand that it was the middle of the night (at least, it was where I live), but this is still not acceptable behavior. Rellik, your first comment ("OH NOES! NOW MY GUILD WARS IS RUINED BECAUSE OF THIS") sounds like something I do occassionally when I'm frustrated - you resorted to sarcasm. As I've learned the hard way, that really doesn't work. You may have meant it to sound frustrated, but because no one can read your body language or hear your tone of voice over the internet, it came out sounding mocking. Flechette, your problem was here - "And, in advance, I will ignore your next comment if your going to flame us about reusing a skill animation." You're assuming that the anon is the kind of person who would flame you. There are quite a few people out there (me included) who would take offense at that. And finally, Entropy. You started out ok, but you let them "sucker you into replying in kind." I don't think I've ever seen you use the word 'fucktard' before, and I've definitely never seen you be this rude and insulting. While they may not have been acting very mature, there was no need for you to respond in kind. That just makes everyone mad. Hopefully you've all calmed down enough by now to be a little more mature about this. --Wizardboy777 17:18, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Just a note, no-where in this place was I even close to angry. I'm typically a sarcastic prick that annoys the hell out of everyone. --Blue.rellik 22:49, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Just keep in mind, not everyone knows that about you. If I regularly called people "hey, what's up mother f@#ker!", people might get used to it. But the moment I do it to some random guy on the street, I've got a bloody nose. A "j/k" at the end of a comment goes a long way, sometimes. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:21, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::That's completetly true and something that I can't dismiss but I like being a prick and patronizing everyone. It's fun --Blue.rellik 01:04, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Geezum, what an argument. as childish as it was, it was still pretty hilarious.a 20-comment flame war over a tiny thing like skill animation =D no offense intended to all those involved. =) Cnk3 23:53, 28 November 2007 (UTC) This conversation has gone too far,all i meant was that the animation wasn't all that unique or different,and that it should be stated on the article that the animation is a mixture of fire storm and searing heat,just in case anyone goes through all the trouble of getting it,for the animation.What i said when i first started the conversation,was out of anger,mostly because i had went all the way through elona with my ele,and when i finally got the skill from hajkor,i was totally pissed,because i thought the animation was pure laziness,however after using the skill for a few days,it seems that it does decent damage,when combined with an aoe snare or another aoe storm. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 4.235.184.85 ( ) }. related? isnt dragons breath related to cuz its an AoE skill to? :Uh no not really xD, if it were then all AoE spells would be related >.> 213.84.237.123 12:21, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Name Please say they named this skill after me! ~ Savannah : No. bwhahahaha! Leeroythefeared 20:23, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::lolz 15:46, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Magmus Deleted the Magmus note on the sig of cap section, he's not a boss. He's a boss like foe. 194.237.146.68 12:32, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Can Signet of Capture be used on him? That's the real deciding factor here, not weather or not he's officially a boss. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''Jïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 01:51, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Note for rangers Put a note on that SH and the two non-elites only hit the feet, so pyrebound insignias can REALLY reduce the damage from these--Goldenstar 19:38, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Can you Prove this? --Ckal Ktak 20:53, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'll give it a test in a scrim, I'm curious about this one. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:46, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::No basis. I'm getting same damage with and without armor on my feet... tested once with full, max-armor, and tested a second time with max armor, this time not wearing boots at all. Same damage. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:13, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Spells only hit chest, sillies. — Nova — ( ) 17:15, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: Lol Nova,the comment was from a year ago :P not from a month ago :) Durga Dido 17:31, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Doesn't mean a comment is useless :D Threadnecromancy is cool, too. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:43, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Nova is silly. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:10, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Spells, just like any other source of damage, can hit any body part. However it is thought that they never (or have an extremely small chance) hit the hands. (T/ ) 22:48, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Recent new note http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Savannah_Heat&curid=49348&diff=1560293&oldid=1547158. Bla, goes for any elite you can cap in EotN (and one in NF as well, if memory serves). --Vipermagi 23:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC)